Anna
Anna to jedna z głównych bohaterów filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. Jest nieustraszoną, odważną i niewinnie niezręczną siostrą potężnej królowej Elsy. Wyrusza w niebezpieczną podróż, aby uratować swoje królestwo przed wieczną zimą. Głosu w polskiej wersji użyczyła jej Anna Cieślak, a śpiewem zajęła się Magdalena Wasylik, w oryginale zaś wyraża ją Kristen Bell. Opis Oficjalna biografia :"Anna przedkłada śmiałość nad elegancję i zdarza jej się najpierw działać, a dopiero potem myśleć. Jest pełna optymizmu i troskliwa, a jej największym pragnieniem jest odzyskanie swej siostry Elsy, z którą żyła bardzo blisko w dzieciństwie. Pewnego dnia Elsa uwolniła swą tajemniczą moc i sprowadziła na królestwo Arendelle wieczną zimę, dlatego Anna postanawia wyruszyć w niebezpieczną podróż i przywrócić stary porządek. Obdarzona nieustępliwym charakterem i wielką wiarą w ludzi, gotowa jest ocalić zarówno swoją rodzinę, jak i całe królestwo." Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do swojej starszej siostry, Anna jest bardzo ekscentryczna, niezręczna i daleka od elegancji. Woli najpierw działać, a dopiero potem myśleć, jest impulsywną osobą, ale posiada również dziecięcą niewinność. Jest typem wolnego ducha, nastawiona na spędzenie reszty życia przy otwartych pałacowych bramach królestwa po wielu latach ich zamknięcia, dla bezpieczeństwa królestwa z powodu narastających mocy Elsy. Anna jest również prawdziwą romantyczką, marzy o romantycznych chwilach, gdy bramy wreszcie zostają otwarte na bal z okazji koronacji Elsy. Może w niej być także naiwność, gdyż wierzy w bajkowy ślub z mężczyzną, którego zna zaledwie jeden dzień, bo tak mówi jej serce. I choć okazjonalnie jest naiwna, daleko jej do słabości. Dość biegle posługuje się swoją siłą, jak to widać w walce z wilkami, gigantycznym bałwanem Elsy, bądź gdy uderza Hansa, aż wypada ze statku. Choć bardzo ceni sobie romantyzm, oczywistym jest, że jej najcenniejszym skarbem są jak najlepsze relacje z siostrą. Od dzieciństwa, Anna była bardzo przywiązana do Elsy i zawsze była chętna do spędzania z nią czasu. Wraz z biegiem lat, siostry dorastały osobno, a załamana Anna cały czas starała się złapać z Elsą dawny kontakt, z osobą, którą kochała najbardziej, ale ze względu na potężne moce Elsy uznano to za zbyt niebezpieczne, do czasu, dzięki staraniom Anny, aż starsza z sióstr nauczyła się, dzięki ogromnej mocy miłości, kontrolować je. Anna odznacza się też niezwykłą odwagą i bohaterstwem. Sama wyrusza w podróż w poszukiwaniu Elsy, pomimo panującego wokół chłodu. Nie boi się skoczyć w wielką przepaść, niewiedząc tak na prawdę, co czeka ją na dole. W "wielkiej scenie" staje między Hansem a swoją siostrą, ratując tę drugą od śmierci. Przez większość czasu, Anna jako jedyna wierzyła, że Elsa nie jest potworem. Szczególnie Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt był przeciwko królowej z powodu tej właśnie teorii, a Kristoff obawiał się jej, tak jak większość obywateli, gdyż nie byli świadomi, jaka naprawdę jest Elsa. Nawet pomimo długoletniego rozdzielenia, Anna była pewna, że jej siostra jest daleka od podłości i próbowała ją do tego przekonać, aby wróciła z nią do domu, nie tylko dla dobra królestwa, ale i w nadziei odnowienia łączącej je dawniej ścisłej więzi. Jest to przykład prawdziwego optymizmu księżniczki i jej potężnej nadziei, ale także ogromnej miłości do siostry. Innym przykładem może być mocno odczuwalny fragment podczas jej chwil z Hansem w bibliotece, gdy ten wyjawia swoje plany wobec zagłady Elsy, kiedy to Anna reaguje wielce opadła z sił, ze względu na przypadkowo zamrożone serce. Mówi mu wtedy, iż nie ma z jej siostrą żadnych szans, dając wtedy jeden z najwyraźniejszych dowodów jej optymizmu, lojalności i prawdziwej miłości do siostry, pomimo zranień, których doznawała po latach izolacji. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, jedną z uderzających cech Anny jest jej ekscentryczna, ale kapryśna osobowość. Jest szczególnie żartobliwa i bardzo aktywna, nieustannie biegając po zamku, podskakując i skacząc po meblach, rozmawiając z obrazami na ścianach, choć ostatni zwyczaj wynika z faktu, że odkąd urwała kontakt z siostrą, nie miała częstej okazji z nikim rozmawiać. Ponadto, ze względu na jej impulsywną postawę, dziewczyna ma tendencję do sprawiania problemów. Przykładowo, gdy prowokuje Puszka, kreaturę dwa razy większą od niej, bez myślenia o żadnych konsekwencjach. Anna, pomimo jej wiecznego optymizmu, uważała siebie samą za nic więcej od zwyczajnej dziewczyny, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z jej starszą siostrą. Czuła, że nie ma nikogo na świecie, kto prawdziwie ją kocha. Również Elsa, która wydawała się, jakby nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z Anną. To również wyjaśnia, dlaczego księżniczka bez ustanku marzy o przeżyciu prawdziwej miłości, odnalezieniu kogoś do towarzystwa, nie chcąc dłużej żyć w samotności. Jej wypowiedzi typu To tylko ja oraz Ja jestem zupełnie zwyczajna ukazują jej niską ocenę wobec samej siebie. Hans najwyraźniej świadom tego faktu, jak również i tego, że Anna mu ufa, manipuluje księżniczką. Podczas jego wypowiedzi Och, Anno... Ale tak się składa, że nie kocha cię tu nikt, księżniczka po raz kolejny czuje się znowu tak, jakby nie miała na świecie nikogo bliskiego, kto by o nią dbał. Na szczęście ten pogląd okazał się fałszywy, ponieważ za Anną zawsze stoją Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven i trolle, wykazali wobec niej opiekuńczość, ostatecznie broniąc ją przed napotkanymi krzywdami. Na koniec, pomimo kilku wad, Anna okazuje się być wyjątkowo słodką, bezinteresowną i kochaną osobą. Wiele razy przedkłada bezpieczeństwo i dobro innych nad swoje własne, pokazując wielką lojalność i podziw dla jej przyjaciół oraz rodziny. Jest szczególnie widoczne przy jej relacji z Elsą. Widać to również podczas, gdy Anna w sklepie zakupuje przedmioty, na które Kristoff nie mógł sobie pozwolić i wręcza mu je, bądź kiedy uniemożliwia Kristoffowi zakłócenie Olafowi marzeń o lecie. Jednak największym i najbardziej spektakularnym momentem dowodzących o odwadze oraz bohaterstwie księżniczki i jej zdolności do przedkładania dobra innych nad swoje, jest kulminacyjna scena, gdy Anna, chcąc uratować siostrę od śmierci z rąk Hansa, staje pomiędzy nimi, nie wiedząc, że zaraz przemieni się w lód. Wygląd Anna jest przepiękną, młodą dziewczyną o szczupłej sylwetce i jasnej cerze. Ma błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy i włosy koloru truskawkowego blondu, przypominający bardziej rudy, zazwyczaj związane w dwa warkocze oraz grzywkę po prawej stronie czoła. Na jej twarzy i ramionach można zauważyć wiele piegów. Jej twarz jest nieco okrąglejsza niż Elsy, ale wciąż tak samo piękna. Posiadała również platynowe pasemko, pasujące do koloru włosów Elsy, które znajdowało się po prawej stronie jej włosów, z powodu wypadku mającego miejsce w dzieciństwie. Wkrótce jednak ono znika. Jej zimowy strój to tradycyjna norweska odzież, nazywana "bunad", która jest średniej długości. Górna jej część to czarny gorset, a pod nim jasnoniebieska koszula. Spódnica ma kolor granatowy, a w jej dolnej partii widnieją norweskie wzory. Anna posiada także czarne buty i rękawiczki koloru morskiego. Nosi również zdejmowaną, purpurową pelerynę i czapkę w tej samej barwie. Jej suknia balowa składa się z czarnego gorsetu z oliwkowymi ramiączkami, czarnego satynowego naszyjnika ze złotym wisiorkiem przedstawiającym symbol Arendelle, oliwkowej spódnicy z ciemnozielonymi pasami i wzorami, białych rajstop i czarnych butów. Włosy spina w kok, wpina w niego ozdobny grzebień i trzy satynowe, oliwkowe wstążki. Jej codzienny strój stanowi gorset w barwie brudnej zieleni, w norweskich wzorach, a pod nim beżowa koszula z podwijanymi rękawami. Spódnica jest w kolorze ciemnej, brudnej zieleni. Nosi także białe buty ze wzorami. ''Kraina lodu'' Początek 350px|right|thumb|Anna i Elsa na śnieżnym placu zabawW młodym wieku, Anna i Elsa cieszą się życiem jako księżniczki, spędzając większość czasu przy użyciu lodowych i śnieżnych mocy Elsy zazwyczaj tworząc zimowy park rozrywki dla swoich dziecięcych zabaw, kiedy tylko zechcą. Pewnej nocy, młoda Anna weszła starszej siostrze do łóżka i błagała, żeby się z nią pobawiła, ponieważ była zbyt pobudzona, by zasnąć. Elsa żartobliwie odprawiała Annę do chwili, gdy ta zasugerowała budowę bałwana, którego Elsa uroczo zgadza się ulepić. Księżniczki udają się do sali tronowej zamku, gdzie Elsa tworzy śnieżny plac zabaw, na którym dziewczynki spędzają czas z ogromną dawką radości, aż nagle Elsa przypadkowo uderza Annę lodowym promieniem w głowę, sprawiając, że ta traci przytomność. Przerażona Elsa natychmiast woła rodziców, króla i królową Arendelle, którzy bez namysłu podbiegają do córeczek. W końcu, król udaje się do biblioteki i odnajduje mapę do doliny, która zamieszkiwana jest przez magiczne trolle, zdolne do ocalenia małej Anny. Para królewska wraz z dwiema córkami udają się do doliny, gdzie najstarszy z trolli- Bazaltar, informuje ich, iż Anna może zostać uleczona, aczkolwiek mają wielkie szczęście, ponieważ lodowy promień szczęśliwie nie trafił w serce, co mogłoby nieść za sobą śmiertelne skutki. Następnie, stary troll mówi rodzinie królewskiej, że dar Elsy jest piękny, ale powinna nauczyć się nim posługiwać, gdyż strach może sprawić, że straci nad nim kontrolę. Król zapewnia, że wraz z żoną pomoże córce ukrywać moce do chwili, kiedy ta nauczy się je w pełni kontrolować. Przed odejściem władców, Bazaltar wymazał wspomnienia Anny związane z jakąkolwiek magią, zamieniając je w zupełnie zwyczajne, zimowe zabawy. Ulepimy dziś bałwana? W celu zapewnienia córkom bezpieczeństwa, król i królowa Arendelle odseparowują je od siebie i trzymają w zamkniętych murach zamku, aby nie narażać innych obywateli. Lata mijały, a wraz z nimi więź dwóch sióstr, którą kiedyś dzieliły. Przez lata, Anna spędzała większość swoich dni na figlarnym bieganiu po zamku, będąca praktycznie wciąż samotna bądź z rodzicami.300px|left|thumb|Młoda Anna próbująca odnowić więzi z siostrą Mimo to, cały czas stara się ponownie nawiązać więź z Elsą, ale była przez nią odrącana za każdym razem. Stała odmowa sprawiła, że Anna zaczęła wierzyć w to, iż jej siostra gardzi nią, co prowadzi do zaprzestania przez księżniczkę prób odnowienia relacji, przelewając miłość do siostry na rodziców. Jednak pewnego dnia, podczas podróży statkiem przez morze, władcy Arendelle zginęli podczas potężnego sztormu, ponieważ w ich statek uderzyła monstrualna fala, powodując jego zatonięcie. Te straszne wieści zdruzgotały Annę. Młoda księżniczka znów poczęła starania, aby pogodzić się z siostrą, która była jedyną bliską osobą, jaka jej została, potrzebując jej miłości i pocieszenia, by poradzić sobie z tą tragedią. Jednak, jak zazwyczaj, Elsa wciąż pozostawała w swoim pokoju, nawet podczas pogrzebu rodziców. Obie z królewskich sióstr opłakiwały śmierć swoich kochających rodziców samotnie. Dzień koronacji 350px|right|thumb|Anna obserwuje tętniące życiem miastoTrzy lata później, Elsa w końcu osiągnęła wiek, kiedy to może otrzymać tytuł królowej Arendelle. Całe królestwo przygotowuje się do ceremonii, całkowicie zadowoleni z przyszłej królowej. Na tę okazję przybywają możni z różnych stron świata, reprezentujący honor swoich krajów, tacy jak książę Hans z Nasturii, czy Arcyksiąże von Szwądękaunt. W zamku, Anna nie mogła być już, ani odrobinę, bardziej podekscytowana, obserwowała pierwszy raz od lat otwierane w zamku drzwi i okna, służący oraz lokaje przygotowywali zamek do wieczornego balu, a wrota zostały w końcu otwarte, pierwszy raz od dzieciństwa królewskich sióstr. Anna nie tylko ma nadzieję, że w końcu znajdzie sobie jakiegoś towarzysza, żegnając się z wieczną samotnością, lecz także zaczyna robić sobie nadzieje na bajeczne romanse z jakimś nieznanym młodzieńcem, gdyż w końcu ma na to realne szanse. W swojej kwaterze, Elsa w przeciwieństwie do siostry, jest nerwowa na myśl o koronacji i balu z tej okazji, obawiając się ujawnienia jej mocy. Ukrywając w sobie strach, nakazuje służbie otworzyć wrota. W chwili, gdy to się dzieje, uradowana Anna wyskakuje na zewnątrz i zaczyna zwiedzać swoje królestwo, chodzić po ulicach, obserwować przybyłych gości, aż nagle, gdy przechodzi obok portu, przypadkiem zderza się z pewnym koniem, wpadając do łódki. Okazuje się, że jego właścicielem jest przystojny książę Hans z Nasturii, w którym Anna nagle się zakochuje. Choć pierwszym, co poczuła Anna było rozgniewanie niezdarnością nieznajomego, dziewczyna szybko pozbywa się tego uczucia, gdy tylko na niego spojrzała. Księżniczka natychmiast zostaje nim zauroczona. Po przedstawieniu się, Anna i Hans bardziej się zapoznali i najwyraźniej coś do siebie poczuli. Chwilę tą przerywają jednak dzwony informujące o rozpoczęciu koronacji księżniczki Elsy, zmuszając Annę do szybkiego opuszczenia portu i pożegnania Hansa, co też uczyniła. W kościele, gdzie odbywa się ceremonia, Anna stoi u boku siostry, zauważając obecność księcia w tłumie, uroczo mu pomachała, potwierdzając tym samym swoją nowo zawartą przyjaźń. Po zakończeniu się koronacji i oficjalnym ogłoszeniu Elsy królową, bal na jej cześć rozpoczyna się tego samego wieczoru. 320px|right|thumb|Rozmowa sióstrNa balu, Anna i Elsa stają obok siebie na specjalnym podeście w pobliżu tronu, obserwując tłum w sali. W pewnym momencie Elsa rozpoczęła konwersację, która przerodziła się w przyjazną rozmowę, pierwszą od bardzo wielu lat. Z początku speszona Anna zaczyna integrować się z siostrą, co przynosi dla niej wspaniałe i miłe odczucia. Widząc Elsę szczęśliwą, a nie poważną i skrytą, Anna postanowiła kontynuować rozmowę. Jednak została ona przerwana przez lokaja, Kaja, który przedstawia księżniczkom Arcyksięcia von Szwądękaunta, który oferuje Elsie jej pierwszy taniec, jako królowej. Elsa uprzejmie odmawia mężczyźnie, a potem żartobliwie zgłasza Annę na taneczną partnerkę dla arcyksięcia, niemniej zdawał się on być zadowolony. Odeszli więc od królowej i udali się na środek sali, wdając się w komiczny taniec. W czasie, gdy Anna wydaje się być nieco speszona umiejętnościami tanecznymi arcyksięcia, Elsa nie może powstrzymać się od chichotu z pary, powodując zadowolenie Anny, gdyż od lat nie widziała jej w dobrym humorze. Następnie, Anna wraca do siostry, komentując jak dobrze potoczył się ten dzień i wyrażając, że chce, aby cały czas było tak przyjemnie. Niestety, uśmiech Elsy od razu znika, a ona sama z niechęcią zaprzecza życzeniom Anny, bez wyjaśnień, dlaczego. Ślepa miłość Zasmucona Anna odchodzi, na granicy łez. Szła przed siebie, wymijając szczęśliwych ludzi, aż w końcu ktoś ją popchnął. Mało brakowało, by dziewczyna upadła, ale w samą porę ktoś ją złapał. Okazało się, że był to Hans, który od razu proponuje dziewczynie walca. Anna bez zawahania zgadza się, a romantyczny taniec wkrótce przeradza się w randkę wokół miasta. Anna i Hans spędzają razem cały wieczór, poznając się nawzajem.300px|left|thumb|Zbliżenie się Anny i Hansa Okazuje się, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, od zainteresowań po relacje z rodzeństwem. Uszczęśliwiona tym, że w końcu ma kogoś, przed kim może się otworzyć i z kim może się związać, Anna zakochuje się w Hansie, wierząc w to, że w końcu pozbędzie się bolesnego życia w samotności. Najwyraźniej Hans poczuł to samo i oboje pozwolili rozwijać się kwitnącemu uczuciu. Dwójka tak się do siebie zbliżyła, że na koniec ich randki, Hans oświadcza się, na co Anna bezzwłocznie się zgadza. Para wraca więc do sali, aby prosić Elsę o udzielenie im błogosławieństwa. Elsa natychmiast odmawia,powodując, że Anna traci nad sobą panowanie. Widząc, że emocje wyszły spod kontroli, Elsa oświadcza, iż bal zakończony, a wrota mają zostać zamknięte, na co Anna reaguje wielkim oburzeniem, bojąc się, że spędzi resztę życia zamknięta samotnie w zamku. Klątwa Elsy Konfrontacja pomiędzy siostrami bardziej narasta, aż w końcu z nerwów, Elsa przypadkowo strzela z ręki swą mocą, wytwarzając ogromne lodowe kolce, które prawie uderzają w zgromadzonych gości, wliczając w nich Annę. Przerażona tym, co właśnie uczyniła, a także przez reakcję ludzi, Elsa wybiega z zamku. Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt nakazuje swoim ludziom ją schwytać, ale ta zdąża uciec w góry, nie wiedząc, że skazała królestwo na nieodwracalną zimę. Anna, czując się winna całej sytuacji, postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwanie starszej siostry, tymczasowo pozostawiając władzę nad królestwem księciu Hansowi. 350px|right|thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie Anny z KristoffemNie mając pojęcia, dokąd właściwie jedzie, Anna niedługo traci konia, gałęzie drzew obrywają jej płaszcz, wpada w zaspę i zsuwa się do lodowatego potoku, co powoduje, że jej suknia zamarza na kość. W końcu na swojej drodze zauważa sklepik Pod ciupagami, gdzie poznaje uprzejmego właściciela dyskontu, Oakena, który szczęśliwie posiada pozostałości zimowego asortymentu, między innymi odzież, którą Anna pragnie zakupić. Jednak w tej chwili do sklepu wszedł cały ośnieżony, nieprzyjemny mężczyzna imieniem Kristoff, przychodzący z Lodowego Wierchu. Według niego, można tam było zauważyć jakieś magiczne zjawiska, co dało Annie wskazówkę, co do położenia Elsy. Dzięki tym informacjom, Anna wiedziała, że Kristoff mógłby pomóc jej dotrzeć do upragnionego celu, ale po znieważeniu przez niego Oakena, chłopak został wyrzucony ze sklepiku, uniemożliwiając mu nabycie kilofa i marchwi, które wcześniej chciał zakupić. Anna jednakowoż zdecydowała się zakupić mężczyźnie te przedmioty, mając nadzieję, że ten zgodzi się zaprowadzić ją na Lodowy Wierch. Po otrzymaniu sprzętu górskiego i marchewek dla jego renifera, a także najlepszego przyjaciela, Kristoff niechętnie zgadza się na propozycję księżniczki i we troje ruszają w środku nocy, by odnaleźć Królową Śniegu. Niespodziewana podróż Podczas podróży, Kristoff pyta, dlaczego królowa osaczyła swoje królestwo wieczną zimą, a Anna zaczyna wyjaśniać mu całą sytuację z Hansem. Powoduje to, że zaskoczony Kristoff uznaje za śmieszne, że dziewczyna zaręcza się z mężczyzną, którego zna zaledwie jeden dzień, wątpiąc w to, że Hans rzeczywiście jest jej prawdziwą miłością. Jednak przed kontynuacją ich konwersacji, trójka zostaje zaatakowana przez stado dzikich wilków. Na szczęście, zdołali uciec wilkom, ale przy tym sanie Kristoffa zostają doszczętnie zniszczone, a w tym także i większość towarów, które się w nich znajdowały. Czując się winna, Anna obiecuje towarzyszowi zakupić nowe sanie, a także wszystkie przedmioty, które zostały zniszczone, a potem wyrusza samotnie, rozumiejąc, że sprzedawca lodu nie będzie chciał już jej pomagać. Szczęśliwie dla niej, Sven był w stanie przekonać chłopaka do kontynuowania podróży, wiedząc, że Anna sama w górach zginie, tak więc Kristoff niechętnie zgadza się i wyrusza u boku Anny w poszukiwania królowej. Spotkanie Olafa thumb|350px Następnego dnia Anna, Kristoff i Sven wchodzą na polanę z zamarzniętym wodospadem. Z tamtą widzą straszny widok pięknego niegdyś Arendelle, które teraz spoczywa pod grubą warstwą lodu i śniegu. Anna wierzy jednak, że siostra odwróci zły czar i w królestwie na nowo zapanuje ciepło. Kristoff ma co do tego wątpliwość. Nagle za ich plecami pojawia się żyjący bałwan. Anna wpada w panikę, ale po chwili okazuje się, że bałwan jest nieszkodliwy. Dowiadujemy się, że Olaf został stworzony przez Elsę i fascynuje się latem. Za prośbą Anny, bałwan zaprowadza trójkę bohaterów do zamku Królowej. Z lodem w sercu thumb|left|346px Gdy Olaf doprowadza ich do zamku, Kristoff jest nim oszołomiony. Anna wchodzi do środka, nakazując reszcie zostać na zewnątrz, dla bezpieczeństwa. W środku spotyka siostrę, która cieszy się na jej widok. Po chwili nakazuje Annie odejść dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Księżniczka zapewnia Elsę, że nie ma powodu, żeby się bać, ta jednak jej nie słucha i chce, żeby siostra wróciła do domu. Anna odmawia ponownie. Elsa zaczyna się denerwować i traci panowanie nad sobą. Siostra próbuje ją uspokoić, ale nie udaje jej się. Nagle Królowa zaczyna strzelać promieniami dookoła. Jeden z nich trafia w serce Anny. Przybiega Kristoff i podtrzymuje upadającą Annę. Elsa znowu nakazuje siostrze odejść, ta ponownie się nie zgadza. Wtedy Królowa Śniegu wytwarza wielkiego śniegowego potwora- Puszka, który wyrzuca Księzniczkę, Kristoffa i Olafa z zamku. Anna rzuca w niego śnieżką i Puszek zaczyna ich gonić. Aby uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem, trójka bohaterów skacze w przepaść i ląduje na miękkim śniegu. Nagle kolejny kosmyk Anny staje się biały. Lekarstwo Kristoff z Anną wybierają się do Doliny Żyjących Skał, thumb|350pxktórą zamieszkuje przyszywana rodzina chłopaka- trolle. Podczas podróży więzi pary umacniają się. Po przybyciu na miejsce przyszywana matka- Bulda Kristoffa uznaje Annę za jego nową dziewczynę. Trolle szybko organizują ślub, przebierając przybyłą parę w specjalne stroje i wykonując ołtarz. Nagle Anna upada i kolejne kosmyki jej włosów stają się białe. Kristoff łapie ją. Nagle zjawia się Bazaltar i informuje co Annie dolega. Mówi, że cios lodową drzazgą był niezwykle niebezpieczny i Anna może umrzeć, jeżeli nie pomoże jej prawdziwa miłość. Bulda mówi, że najlepszy byłby pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Księżniczka, Kristoff i Olaf ruszają na Svenie do zamku, gdzie poszkodowana ma pocałować swojego ukochanego- Hansa. Powrót do Arendelle/Tyrania Hansathumb|305px W tym czasie do zamku przybywa książę Hans z grupką żołnierzy. Udaje im się pochwycić królową, ale po Księżniczce nie ma ani śladu. Po powrocie do Arendelle Hans zamyka Elsę w więzieniu. Kristoff dociera z Anną do zamku i oddaje Księżniczkę w ręce służby, która zaprowadza ją do środka. Brama zostaje zamknięta. Zasmucony Kristoff stoi jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwraca się i idzie w stronę gór. Tymczasem Hans i Anna zostają sami w bibliotece. Dziewczyna opowiada ukochanemu całą historie i prosi go, żeby ja pocałował. Jednak Hans odmawia i ze złośliwym uśmiechem prezentuje swój szatański plan. Jako ostatni z trzynastu braci nie miał szans na tron. Musiał więc przypiąć się do jakiejś rodziny królewskiej. Przybył w tym właśnie celu do Arendelle. Na początku chciał się ożenić z Elsą, ale ta nie była tym zainteresowana. Za to Anna chciała za niego wyjść z "marszu". Po ślubie z Anną miał zabić Królową, dzięki czemu objął by władzę. Teraz Hans stwierdza, że skoro Księżniczka zaraz i tak umrze, a zabicie Elsy jest na obecną chwilę banalne, nic nie może go powstrzymać. Gasi kominek i kieruje się do wyjścia. Anna próbuje go powstrzymać i mówi, że nie ma z jej siostrą szans. Ale Hans nie przejmuje się nią i odchodzi. Anna zostaje sama w bibliotece, powoli umierając z zimna. Następnie Hans wchodzi do sali, gdzie przesiadują dygnitarze i informuje ich o rzekomej śmierci Anny. Oskarża też Elsę o zabójstwo siostry. Książe Weseltonu oświadcza, że Arendelle jest na prawdę w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Hans mówi też, że przed śmiercią Anna i on złożyli sobie przysięgę małżeńską, co uplasowuje go na stanowisku króla. Wydaje też wyrok śmierci za zdradę na Królową Elsę. Zamarzanie Anny/Odnalezienie Kristoffa thumb|left|350px Tymczasem Elsie udaje się uciec z więzienia. Anna dalej siedzi w bibliotece, a jej temperatura ciągle spada. Wnet przybywa Olaf i natychmiast pomaga Księżniczce. Zapala jej ogień w kominku i stara się ją jak najlepiej ogrzać. Nagle bałwan zaczyna topnieć, Anna boi się, że roztopi się cały, na co on odpowiada, że jeżeli ktoś kogoś kocha to przekłada czyjeś życie nad swoje własne. Po czym pyta się też co z Hansem. Anna mówi mu o zdradzieckim księciu. Potem Olaf stwierdza, że tak naprawdę kocha ją Kristoff, ponieważ oddał ją, a sam odszedł, nie zważając na swoje potrzeby. Bałwanek i Anna postanawiają ruszyć na poszukiwanie miłośnika reniferów, by ten pocałował dziewczynę i odczarował urok. Wybiegają na korytarz. Cały zamek zaczyna zamarzać, a kolejne drogi ucieczki zamykają się. W końcu wydostają się na zewnątrz przez okno. Na polu panuje zamieć. W tym samym czasie Kristoff maszeruje ze Svenem w stronę gór. Nagle renifer zatrzymuje się i ciągnie mężczyznę w stronę Arendelle. Kristoff z początku stawia opór, ale potem razem ze swoim przyjacielem rusza pędem do Anny, nie zważając na panującą zamieć. Gdy przybywają na miejsce Anna woła chłopaka o pomoc. Hans manipuluje Elsę, prosząc, żeby zakończyła zimę.thumb|350px Akt prawdziwej miłości Hans zaczyna mówić o szkodach, jakie Królowa wyrządziła uciekając. Elsa prosi księcia by przestał tak mówić, on jednak nie zważa na jej słowa. Mówi o Annie, która wróciła słaba i zimna z gór, z lodową drzazgą w sercu i pomimo jego wysiłków nie była do uratowania. Oskarża Elsę o zabójstwo siostry. Władczyni Arendelle siedzi na zlodowaciałej powierzchni płacząc. W okół panuje szalona zamieć. Kristoff coraz bardziej zbliża się o Anny. Ta nagle zauważa, że Hans przygotowuje się do zabicia jej siostry. Księżniczka musi wybierać między życiem swoim, a Elsy. Posyła ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku Kristoffa, po czym pędzi do Elsy i Hansa i wbiega pomiędzy miecz księcia a jej siostrę. W tej samej sekundzie ciało Anny zamarza do końca. Miecz Hansa roztrzaskuje się o lodową dłoń księżniczki. Książę zostaje odepchnięty. Anna wydaje z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Gdy tylko Elsa zauważa co się stało i zaczyna płakać. Chwilę potem przybywają Kristoff, Sven i Olaf. Na twarzy mężczyzny widnieje wyraz ogromnego smutku i niedowierzania. Elsa obejmuje posąg siostry, płacząc. W tym momencie ciało Anny zaczyna odmarzać i niebawem księżniczka znowu jest żywa. Wszyscy w okół radują się, a siostry mocno się obściskują. Odwilż thumb|350px Wraz z Anną odmarza całe królestwo Arendelle. Elsa zdaje sobie sprawę, że kluczem do kontrolowania lodowej mocy jest miłość. Królowa tworzy Olafowi chmurkę ze śniegiem, która pozwala mu na przeżycie przez cały rok, nawet w lato. Kristoff przygotowuje się do zaatakowania Hansa, ale Anna zatrzymuje go i sama uderza go w twarz pięścią. Książę Nasturii wpada do wody. Ostatni raz widzimy zdrajcę w komórce więziennej statku, podczas gdy dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiają o tym co powie jego dwunastka braci na takie zachowanie. Po raz kolejny w Arendelle zapanowuje pokój. Elsa zostaje zaakceptowana jako królowa. Hans i książę Weseltonu zostają deportowani. Olaf cieszy się latem. Anna odkupuje Kristoffowi jego sanie, tylko, że teraz są o wiele bardziej odlotowy. Mężczyzna otrzymuje też oficjalny tytuł Nadwornego Dostawcy Lodu. Kristoff jest jednak zbyt skromny i próbuje odrzucić podarunki od Anny, ta jednak podkreśla, że to na specjalne życzenie Królowej. Gdy Księżniczka pyta chłopaka co sądzi o saniach, ten podnosi ją i obraca w powietrzu, krzycząc, że chce ją pocałować. Nagle otrząsa się, odstawia dziewczynę na ziemie i speszony proponuje pocałunek. Anna przerywa mu, całując go w policzek. Następnie oboje zatapiają się w namiętnym pocałunku. Później, by uczcić ten radosny dzień, Elsa organizuje na dziedzińcu zamkowym lodowisko dla całego Królestwa. Stwarza Annie łyżwy. Pod koniec sceny widzimy jak obie siostry wspólnie jeżdżą na łyżwach w otoczeniu przyjaciół. Cytaty Piosenki *Ulepimy dziś bałwana? *Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć *Miłość stanęła w drzwiach *Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (repryza) Ciekawostki *Jennifer Lee ogłosiła oficjalnie, że Anna ma 18 lat. *Imię Anna oznacza "pełna wdzięku, łaski". Jak na ironię, Anna jest bardziej ekscentryczna, niż pełna wdzięku. *Co ciekawe, Anna jako młodsza z sióstr, plecie dwa warkocze, podczas gdy Elsa, jako ta starsza, plecie jeden. *Anna czasami dotyka swoich włosów, kiedy się denerwuje. *Anna często przygryza dolną wargę. *Imię Anna wymawia się po norwesku "Ah-na". *Niektóre z oficjalnych szkiców Anny są zmodyfikowaną wersją szkiców Tiany z Księżniczki i żaby. *Postać Anny jest luźno oparta na postaci Gerdy z oryginalnej baśni Królowa Śniegu. *Anna zauroczyła się złym charakterem i zaśpiewała z nim romantyczną piosenkę. *Jeśli połączy się imię Anny z imionami Kristoffa, Hansa i Elsy, można zauważyć, iż istnieje podobieństwo w nazwie Hans Christian Andersen - autora baśni Królowa Śniegu, na której Kraina lodu jest luźno oparta. *W piosence More Than Just The Spare, Anna jest bardzo podobna do Hansa, żyje w cieniu swojej siostry. Piosenka ta została zastąpiona przez Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć, ponieważ nie pasowała do historii. *Anna najczęściej ubiera się w odcienie zieleni i purpury, gdy Elsa zakłada stroje niebieskie. Zieleń i purpura reprezentują wiosnę i lato, a także wesoły i optymistyczny charakter księżniczki. *Mimo, że Anna ma niebieskie oczy, z powodu efektów świetlnych w animacji, jej tęczówki mogą wydawać się czasami jasnozielone. *Chociaż Anna przeżyła zakochanie podwójnie, można zauważyć, że jej miłość do Hansa miała miejsce raczej z rozpaczy i naiwnego zauroczenia, a jej jedyną prawdziwą miłością był cały czas Kristoff. *Elsa przypadkowo zraniła dwie części ciała Anny- jej głowę i serce, zaś w baśni Królowa Śniegu odłamki lustra dotknęły dwie części ciała Kaja- oko i również serce. *Mimo, iż to Elsa jest luźno oparta na Kaju z baśni Królowa Śniegu, to Anna otrzymuje łyżwy od siostry, podczas gdy Kaj dostał łyżwy od samej Królowej Śniegu. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie główne